Between Worlds at War
by Allauhna
Summary: On the chase to find Merry and Pippin, our heroes come across a strange girl from another world. Is she friend or foe? What does her presence mean for Middle Earth? But more importantly... what is she?
1. Iani

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, alas, but I do own Nisarsai and everything about her.

Summary: On the chase to find Merry and Pippin, our heroes come across a strange girl from who-knows-where. Is she friend or foe?

Author's Note: This is a rewrite/revision. I finally found my book and my boyfriend is my new editor! Also, this is no longer a insert LOTR character -mance of any kind. At least not in the way most people think. Once the six original chapters are revised and edited, the seventh will be coming soon. The newly written chapters will have an asterisk next to it.

Chapter 1

The bright sun shone overhead on the wide plain, grassy and strewn with rocks and streams. Wind poured across the land, channeled by mountains, filled with the scent of moist earth. Three forms sped across the land, following the path taken by much fouler creatures but a day earlier. It had been four days since the three hunters left Amon Hen in search of Merry and Pippin. Four days of running and searching with no rest, food, or other comforts. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli raced across the plain, nearing the land of Rohan.

It was midday when their journey brought them to a conspicuous rock outcrop, reached first by Legolas. As he approached, he examined it intently.

"What is it Legolas?" asked Aragorn. As he neared, he noticed tension in his friend's slender back.

"I am not sure," Legolas turned to face Aragorn, "There is a strange air that surrounds this place."

"We've stopped, finally!" Gimli exclaimed gratefully, as he stumbled up, gasping for breath.

"We will not be lingering long, Master Dwarf," Aragorn replied, his eyes drawn to the formation. Gimli recovered, following his gaze.

"What have we got here, eh?" Gimli walked up to the rock.

"I would be cautious, Gimli," Legolas started. "Something is not right here."

"Well of course something isn't right, pointy-ear. This is of a different composition than the rest. You see here, how the fragments of lighter rock are larger than the stones we've passed. And this vein here," Gimli pointed lower, "that bluish color is nowhere else to be seen. I thought you had better eyes than a dwarf, eh Master Elf?"

"Do you see that?" Aragorn interjected before Legolas could reply. He pointed to a sigil carved into the rock face. Legolas leaned closer, brushing his hand over the carving.

"I have never seen such…," but before Legolas could finish, a strong gust of wind burst forth from the rock, forcing them back. The sigil began to glow a brilliant emerald as the blast intensified. The sigil grew brighter and brighter until it seemed the entire plain was engulfed in the strange pale green light. Aragorn grabbed Legolas and pulled him away, just as a jagged fissure split the front of the rock with a resounding crack. A surge knocked the three back onto the grass with the force of a hammer blow. A cry came forth from within the now cleaved stone. Legolas attempted to stand and look into the light when an object slammed into him and knocked him again to the ground. Quickly flipping on top of the object, he drew his thin, Elvish blade on the assailant.

The blinding light subsided and the winds returned to normal.

A soft moan came from beneath Legolas. He blinked twice to adjust his eyes. Below he saw the face of a strange woman. The sight caused him to stay his blade; he had not expected a woman to burst from the rock. Lost in bewilderment, he did not hear his friend calling his name.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called for the fifth time, reaching him. Kneeling, he tapped the shoulder of the blonde elf as Gimli gasped at the sight of the woman. Legolas shook his head as if to clear the confusion, and rose to his feet, lowering his knife and tearing his eyes away to meet Aragorn's.

"I did not expect that," he started, answering the question in his friend's eyes. Aragorn smiled and looked down toward the woman, his smile changing to a frown as he brushed her hair from her face.

"She is not of the race of man," Aragorn stated and looked to Legolas.

"Those are the ears of a hobbit," Gimli said in wonder.

"They are, but she is…" Aragorn trailed off as she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Perhaps she can answer our questions herself," said Legolas.

The woman lifted a hand to cover her eyes from the sun and muttered quietly. She tried to sit up but Aragorn gently pushed her back.

"Stay still, all is well," he stated soothingly. Her face turned toward his voice as she lowered her hand. Her dark hazel eyes flashed, jewel-like, as he met her gaze. It was so intense that he had to stand up and look away. Legolas noticed his friend's behavior and cautiously switched his knife to a better position. Gimli followed suit with his axe, gripping its shaft firmly. Her eyes now darted about her surroundings, lingering on the elf and dwarf, and their weapons.

"_Thra tiiav_?" the woman asked, eyeing the arms nervously.

"Pardon?" Legolas asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"_Kal tianan_?" She began, scooting away. Aragorn now noticed her outlandish garb. Knee-high boots of a soft leather, tanned a bronzed earthy hue were topped by sable leggings, tight to the skin. She wore a dark tunic of gauzy material, with an over tunic dyed in a pattern of tan and green tied across her waist that had shorter, flared sleeves. , Below, a piece of dark fabric tied about her hips, embroidered with copper thread, with long, thin strings hanging to her knees.

She sensed his searching gaze and attempted to stand, but she quickly became dizzy and fell to her hands and knees. Her hand went to her head as a cascade of coppery blonde waves fell over her face.

Legolas stepped closer, noting how the light moved on her hair as if each strand had drops of dew embedded within.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked. She stared up, confused.

"_Kal tiana_?"

"Is that your name?" Aragorn joined Legolas.

"_Ey'sicidav_."

"I do not think she speaks Westron," Aragorn muttered. He then tried to speak in every language he knew, from Quenya to the languages of the Harad. She just stared with her strange eyes, perplexed.

Aragorn knelt on the grass, avoiding her eyes, and pointed to himself as he said, "Aragorn." Then he pointed to her. She bit her lower lip while thinking, then pointed to him.

"Aragorn," she stated. He nodded then she pointed to herself, "Nisarsai."

Aragorn nodded and pointed again to her, "Nisarsai, that is your name." He looked back at Legolas and pointed.

"_Veles_," she stated before Aragorn said anything. He shook his head and said, "Legolas."

She blinked and said, "Legolas _ge Veles_."

"What is 've-lyes'?" Legolas asked.

"Perhaps that means elf," Gimli suggested. At his voice Nisarsai looked at him curiously then back to Aragorn and then at Legolas. Her eyes widened.

"_Fyita_," she pointed to Aragorn who looked at her confusedly. "_Tiina iu Fyita_." She then pointed to Legolas, "_tiil ui Veles_." She pointed to Gimli. "_Va tiil...ui...ey'siadariav_," she shrugged. The three hunters looked at her, befuddled.

"Well, what did she say?" Gimli asked. Legolas shrugged and Aragorn ran his hand across his face.

"I think that the more important question would be what we do with her" Aragorn looked back to their new companion. She was speaking to herself in her language, taking in her surroundings.

"Could she be a spy of Saruman?" Legolas asked.

"It is possible, but if she is not… we cannot just leave her here."

"There is one of her and three of us laddie," Gimli said, as she finally rose, shakily, to her feet.

"Have you not taken a good look at her Gimli? She is not elf-kind, she is not of the race of man, and though her ears resemble that of a hobbit, she is clearly much too tall to be one of theirs. She is but a few inches shy of my own height. Even with her ears covered, her eyes… they are not like anything I have seen."

"Nor I," Legolas added, "Not even in elves have I seen eyes so akin to gems."

"_Dhain ceiaoínan_? _Ceiaoínan avún_?" She rubbed her stomach and pointed to her mouth. "_Niiriav zrelnii_." When their responses were too slow coming, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Tif utoem_…" she started slowly, as if she were unsure in the wording, "_nyi su fyalex. Xibyn neutj Fyitangta_?" She looked at Aragorn.

"That was not the same language she spake before," Legolas said, "She used a word like that earlier with you Aragorn… 'fye-a-ta,' I think it was."

"Yes she did, a term for a man perhaps, just as she used 've-lyes' for elf."

"Yet no word for dwarf comes from her mouth," Gimli sighed.

She pointed at him, "_Tiina_?

Gimli drew a blank face. She pointed to herself, "Nisarsai… _va nai_?"

"Ah, yes lass," he stepped forward, "Gimli," he pointed to himself and she repeated the name, taking a short bow.

"_Thra tiiav_?" she asked, pointing to the ground and then gesturing to the land around her.

"We must go now," Aragorn stated, looking up at the sky. It was well past midday, and he feared any more time lost would seal the fates of their hobbit friends.

"Hwee-must-go-naou?" she said slowly, mistaking the phrase as the name of the land. He shook his head no.

"No, Rohan," he corrected, pointing to the ground. Then he pointed to himself, Legolas, Gimli and her and gestured in the direction they would be heading. "We… must… go… now."

She nodded slightly, trying to understand. Aragorn began to walk off, casting a glace at her; Gimli followed, gesturing for her to follow, smiling encouragingly. Legolas came behind her, holding her forearm to lead her forward, nodding reassuringly.

"We must move quickly," he said as he pointed to Aragorn who had begun running again. She gulped and followed as best she could as they all began to run once more across the plains of Rohan.

The afternoon was shifting into twilight, but Aragorn kept the pace to make up for the lost time. He spared a glace behind him and saw that Nisarsai was still them, Gimli not far behind her. Aragorn turned forward again, seeing Legolas' form disappear over the crest of a hill. When he reached the same crest, he paused to quickly scan the surroundings. About three hills away he was able to make out a sheltered spot. Aragorn called out to Legolas. "Make for that outcrop the next couple of hills over," he shouted, pointing.

Legolas spotted it and made his way nimbly over the hills. Upon reaching it, he readied his bow, nocking an arrow and making sure the area was clear. Creeping into the small cave-like structure formed by the large stones, the elf searched with his eyes and arrow tip, scanning for anything that moved. When satisfied that it was clear, he lowered the bow and waited for the others.

The moon climbed in the sky as Aragorn, Nisarsai and Gimli reached the shelter. Gimli entered first, feeling with his course hands for any sign of instability in the stone. "It's a bit small, but it's stable," he stated as he walked out. Aragorn gestured for Nisarsai to go in. She looked at him, then to the dark opening, and back to Aragorn.

"_Qan_," she shook her head vehemently. "_Diu ciéquonza ey'suhetiav nainve_!" she stated loudly while gesturing to the rocks and them. "_Suhetiav ge marheyve. Diu iaoin fyida kanil, ey'tiada… ey'siadariav kal tianan mal dhain vurinan avule. Tnanain raikajeliarn… kajeriliarn… Tesetin_! _Bhaser ey'siadarinan avul_!?" she started to yell.

"This would be much easier if she stopped speaking that gibberish," Gimli muttered. Aragorn ran his hand through his hair, took a calming breath and approached Nisarsai slowly with his hands before him, trying to look as non-threatening as he could.

"Nisarsai, please calm down," he started gently, "We will not harm you."

Still, Nisarsai began to retreat as she looked around for escape. Legolas stood to her right, motionless, watching her closely, in case she were to lash out or run. Gimli stood next to him, muttering.

"If we are to catch up with the Uruk-hai we must rest before dawn breaks."

She looked over to Gimli, furrowing her brows, trying to understand his words. She then looked to Legolas, who was still watching her intently, and then to Aragorn, inching closer. She placed her right hand over her solar plexus, then with the middle and ring fingers of the same hand touched lightly between her closed eyes. She spoke softly, "_Tiav iu auniaeza, iu antiauniae. Suhus, kinzul, Iksuhetaba scial naui darra vrona. Gaoirniav hanyua. Avui yuan hanavidan va tiiav lanaior_." While she spoke, she continued backing up and shaking, and when she finished she halted, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Looking around again she screamed.

Legolas ran to her and grabbed her, covering her mouth with his hand. She struggled against him, yelling into his palm, gnashing her teeth against his skin.

"My Lady, please!" Legolas hissed, then explained, slowly, "You must not scream. We will not do you harm. Please." She looked at him, staring into his blue eyes with her own sparkling hazel ones. It took a great amount of will for Legolas to withstand her gaze, the fear and despair shining clearly in her eyes piercing through him. After what seemed to him like hours, though barely a minute had passed, he tore away from her eyes and slowly released her. She began to shake, her lips trembling and tears streaking down her cheeks.

"_Ey'tiina iu Iadruvraor, ey'tiina iu Velesor_.," she choked. "_Graoiniav ocea lanaior_." She fell to her knees, weeping. Aragorn and Gimli came over.

"What did you do, Elf?!" Gimli asked accusingly. Legolas glared at him, and then looked back at Nisarsai, who was being helped to her feet by Aragorn.

"I do not think 've-lyes' means elf," he said softly.

"Let's get her inside, slowly. I do not want her startled again," Aragorn said, leading her to the shelter. Legolas and Gimli let them in first, waiting until she was seated and settled. Aragorn sat next to her as she wiped her eyes with her tunic sleeves and breathed with a hitch in her throat. He offered her his water bag and some of the lembas he had in his pack. She eyed it suspiciously, but took it from him with a small nod. Gimli sat on the other side of her, but not too close. Legolas took a seat near the opening. Thankfully the moon was near full, giving them enough light to see. Legolas watched Nisarsai take a careful bite of the lembas, tasting it slowly.

"Do you like it?" Aragorn asked her, pointing to the food as he handed some to Gimli and Legolas. She furrowed her brows. He sighed and pointed to the lembas and then smiled. She nodded.

"_Tiida tali_," she smiled weakly.

"Well it seems I'm not the only who doesn't like elvish bread!" Gimli guffawed.

Nisarsai seemed to understand slightly and giggled, but then shivered. Legolas noticed and removed his cloak, handing it to her. She waved her hand and shook her head, but he still held it out for her. She reluctantly took the cloak and muttered what seemed to be thanks. She wrapped the cloak around her tightly.

"Aragorn," Legolas started, "I will take watch."

"Agreed, but not for the whole night… or what is left of it," he responded. Legolas tried to protest but Aragorn cut him off. "Even elves need rest sometimes _mellon-nin_. I will take second watch." Gimli had already fallen asleep and begun to snore. Legolas looked to the back of the small cave and saw Nisarsai's eyes shining through, watching Aragorn lie down beside her, and then turning to look at Gimli. Legolas saw her smile a bit as Gimli snored. Her gaze then turned to Legolas. He smiled softly and motioned for her to sleep; she hesitated and then lay down next to Aragorn.

"_Tal'auniaen_," she whispered. Legolas leaned back against the stone and looked out across the plains.


	2. Hne

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, alas, but I do own Nisarsai and everything about her.

Author's Note: Alas, I have not my LOTR book with me… that saddens me, so I'm taking a few… liberties with the movie version in the upcoming chapters. Please feel free to point out any stupid crap that I do. When I get my books back, I will change it, depending on your feedback. This chapter has been rewritten.

Chapter 2

It was about an hour before the sun rose. Aragorn stepped outside the rocks and looked around, the land had a stillness over it that only the early morning could conjure. The grass moved in the breeze that came off the ice-capped mountains and the air became lighter with each passing minute. He turned back toward the outcrop and saw that Nisarsai had awakened and was looking at Legolas who was laying at the opening of the cave asleep. Aragorn smiled and went quietly to her. She looked up at him with curiosity, he found himself able to meet her eyes.

"_Daui yuan havavidan_," she pointed to his Legolas' eyes, "_mal suhetida_?" she made the gesture of sleeping.

Aragorn guessed her meaning and nodded. He knelt down. "Yes, elves sleep with their eyes open," he pointed to Legolas, "Elf."

"Man," Legolas said causing them both to jump. Aragorn stood, giving a withering look to Legolas and went to wake Gimli. Nisarsai held her hand to her chest, clearly startled. Legolas smiled softly at her.

"I am truly sorry milady," Legolas said reaching for her other hand. "I could not resist the opportunity."

Nisarsai interpreted the mischief in his eyes and smiled, giggling a bit. She looked down to where his hand laid gently on hers; he noticed and removed his hand. Aragorn called for them.

"Legolas, Nisarsai… we must be moving."

Legolas stood gracefully in one swift motion and held his hand to help Nisarsai stand. She grabbed it and he lifted her to her feet, mere inches away from him. He masked his face but could not help the stirrings inside him. He felt a strange warmth resonating from her body and hand. She looked at his face, her smile fading to a look of concern. He smiled and nodded his head to the direction that the others had gone. She gave him one last look of concern then she let go of his hand and walked away. Legolas shook his head dispelling the thoughts that were beginning in his mind. He watched her walk away, took a deep breath and started to follow.

They began the chase again before the sun had risen. The land had flattened out a bit, making it less strenuous for the time being. Aragorn took the lead with Legolas right behind him. About hour of running and the sun rose, the clouds turned pink and red as if the sky had been wounded. Legolas looked at the sky. "A red sun rises," he stated, "Blood has been spilled this night."

They reached the crest of a hill and began across the crest. At a low point between two hill peaks Aragorn stopped suddenly, knelling to the ground. A shrill horse's neigh cut through the air. He looked in the direction it came then quickly rushed to an outcrop of rocks nearby.

"Come quickly," he said, "Get down."

They hid in the rocks as the ground started to tremble. Nisarsai's eyes widen and she backed hard up against the rock. Legolas took notice and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort her. She trembled under his hand, closing her eyes tight. Suddenly hundreds of horses and their riders came over the crest of the hill. Aragorn looked back with a smirk and then stood, stepping out of the outcrop. Legolas shook his head, Gimli snorted, and Nisarsai looked scared and confused.

"Riders of Rohan," Aragorn said in a powerful voice, "what news from the Mark?'

Immediately the head of the column of riders turned towards him. Legolas stepped out to join him, followed by Gimli and a reluctant Nisarsai. Aragorn turned to his companions, he eyes falling on the woman, and he reached out slowly, pulled the hood of Legolas' cloak over her head, and put a finger to his mouth, hoping she understood that he did not wish for them to know about her. She nodded and stood closer to him as the riders came closer. The riders circled them ringing tighter and tighter around her. Aragorn put up his hands, to appear as harmless as possible. The riders pointed their spears at them and closed in. Nisarsai hid behind Aragorn, holding tightly to his cloak. He turned to her and murmured something to her. He looked back to see the leader of the riders come forth.

"What business does an elf, two men, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he asked threatening and impatiently. "Speak quickly."

Before Aragorn could answer, Gimli spoke first. "Give me your name Horse-master, and I will give you mine."

The man's eyes narrowed on the dwarf as he dismounted. Nisarsai hid furthered behind Aragorn as he placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. The rider approached the four; he was tall with a stern face and flashing brown eyes. He glared down at the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stoke fell," Legolas had his arrow notched and ready in his bow, aimed right for the leader. The other rides pushed their spears closer. Nisarsai yelped. Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he gestured to his companions, "This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the woodland realm."

"And your other companion?" the leader asked, "Pardon me for assuming that she was a man." Aragorn looked back and saw that her face was reveled partially and that she was staring oddly at the leader of the riders.

"Nisarsai, my cousin," Aragorn replied quickly. He did not want to draw any attention to her. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King."

The leader of the riders looked down sadly, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He removed his helmet, revealing long blonde hair, "Not even his own kin." Aragorn looked at the man and assumed that this must be Eomer. The riders put up their spears and backed the horses slightly, Nisarsai lessen the death grip she had on Aragorn's cloak.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king," Eomer started, "and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." Aragorn had a look of concern as Eomer began to eye the four suspiciously. "The White Wizard is cunning," he said close to Aragorn's face, he moved down the line speaking. "He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked." He reached Legolas and stared intently at him, "And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." Legolas glared back at the accusation as Aragorn broke through.

"We are no spies," he said calmly, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of out friends captive."

Nisarsai watched the leaders face grow grim and she furrowed her brows. He looked at Aragorn in the eyes, "The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night."

"But there were two Hobbits," Gimli spoke urgently, "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn added.

Eomer shook his head sadly, "We left none alive." He pointed away in the direction from where they came, "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Aragorn sighed and looked down sadly.

"Dead," Gimli said weakly.

"I am sorry," Eomer responded sincerely. Legolas placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Then Eomer gave a loud whistle, "Hasufel! Arod! Brytta!" Three horses came forward, one of a dark brown coat and black mane, one of a white coat and mane, and then one of a tan coat and black mane.

Eomer took the reins, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He looked at Nisarsai and gave her a small smile; she blushed a bit and looked down. The leader of the riders turned placing his helmet once again on his head and mounted his horse easily. He looked down to Aragorn, "Look for your friends, but do trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He called to his men, "We ride north!" The riders sped off with thundering hooves.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood with a dejected and sad air around them. The horses stood restless, Nisarsai pushed the hood back the rest of the way and watched the three cautiously.

"_Dhain tiida_?" she asked softly. Legolas turned to her, the sadness evident in his eyes. She gulped and put a hand on his shoulder to offer comfort. He looked at her and realized that she had no idea what had taken place, where they were going, or the danger they may face. He sighed and reached out to push a stray piece of her hair from here face absently, them he took notice that it was not as iridescent as before. He looked at her eyes and saw that they also had dimmed. He pushed the hair back gently behind her ear to make sure it was the same. It was the sight of her ear stabbed him with memories of the hobbits. Nisarsai watched the emotion fly over his eyes and tilted her head, trying to understand. Legolas watched her then from the corner of his vision saw Aragorn mount his horse. Legolas pointed to the horse, "Can you ride?"

She nodded and mounted the tan colored horse with ease, "_Siadariav saejeriarem diu onse, iu norvyl. Iu Sonan Fyita romesoda avul va siadariav ge 'Eun ge Norvylem'_."

Legolas smiled at her and she sighed, understanding that they had no idea what she had said. Legolas hopped up onto Arod and the helped Gimli up behind him. Aragorn gestured for them to follow him and they took off on there horses towards the rising smoke in the distance.

They reached the edge of the plain to where the pile of Uruk-hai bodies were still smoldering. Nisarsai saw the head impaled on the spear and grew pale and still. The others dismounted and set about looking. She watched as Gimli picked his axe through the charred remains. Legolas looked out about the plain, searching for any sign. Nisarsai dismounted as well, but cautiously; once her feet hit the ground the smell overpowered her. She swayed a bit but Legolas caught her arm and she leaned against him, holding the sleeve of her other hand to her face. Gimli's voice grabbed their attention; he was holding the remains of a small green leather belt.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said sadly. Legolas lowered his head, speaking softy with his other hand over his heart. Aragorn walked a few steps then let out a cry of frustration and kick a helmet across the field. Nisarsai jumped at his outburst, Legolas held onto her and watched his friend fall to his knees. Aragorn brushed his hands across the dried grass.

"A hobbit lay here," he stated and touched another spot near, "and the other." He sat back and narrowed his eyes.

"_Ey'sicidav_," she looked up at Legolas, speaking quietly, "Legolas, _dhain lisevoda? Bhaser scyavn bhia? Niam saejeriarn_…"

Legolas looked down at her; he pointed to Aragorn and himself, "Friends." He repeated it and she nodded. He gestured to his companions and held up two fingers, "Our two friends." Then he gestured to the pile of carcasses. Nisarsai gasped and was about to ask something else when Aragorn said something.

"They crawled," he said as he followed tracks, "Their hands were bound." Legolas, Gimli, and Nisarsai followed him. He stood as walked a few steps then bent and picked up a length of rope, "Their bonds were cut." He stood again, dropping the rope and looking from side to side. He walked a few steps in one direction then in another, "They ran over here. They were followed." His eyes noticed another set of tracks. He picked up his pace following the tracks, "The tracks led away from the battle…" he ran further until he came to the edge of a dark forest, "… into Fangorn forest." They looked up at the forest before them.

"Fangorn," Gimli said, "What madness drove them in there?"

Aragorn took a step forward and went into the forest, Legolas followed behind him. Nisarsai and Gimli hesitated at the edge and looked at each other. Gimli held out his hand, "Ladies first." She sighed and walked in with Gimli behind her.


	3. Lon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, alas, but I do own Nisarsai and everything about her.

Author's Note: Wheeeeeeeee. This will be more from Nisarsai's POV, still 3rd person however.

Chapter 3

The forest was dark, the sun shut out by the thick boughs and masses of leaves above their heads. Mosses and lichens hung on the trees and swayed about in the musty and dank breezes. Nisarsai shuttered and glanced about nervously as she carefully stepped among the roots and leaves. Deep in the forest, she could hear the trees creaking and moaning. She watched Aragorn and Legolas ahead of her. Aragorn was watching the ground as he moved, stopping here and there to examine some unseen clue. Legolas followed him, the awe clearly on his face from being in the presence of the forest. She looked behind her and saw Gimli gripping his axe and glancing around nervously, he saw her and she gave a weak smile, jumping as the tree beside her gave a loud creak.

"_Ey'gariiav diu thaed, tiiav nzailta. Taredn ey'tiidan avul vrona_," she said firmly, a slight panic in her voice. Legolas and Aragorn looked back at her with concern, Legolas stepped toward her but then turned away at a signal from Gimli.

"Lady Nisarsai," Gimli started speaking slowly. She turned back toward him. "Speak again, slowly." He motioned with his hands, pointing to his mouth and drawing his hand away. She paused; her eyebrows furrowed and then spoke.

"_Av_," she pointed to herself, "_ey'garia_," she swept her hands out with distain, "_diu thaed_," she gestured around them. Gimli was silent for a bit, processing what she had just said. She watched him, biting her lower lip. He cleared his throat.

"You…'af'…you," he pointed at her, she nodded and he continued, "don't like… 'ej garyeer'…don't like," he shook his head dramatically, she began to nod more, "the forest…'dhyu hayd'…the forest," he pointed at the trees. She nodded, smiling and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"_Aie_!_ Sur_! _Aie_!" she exclaimed quietly. They quickly caught up to Legolas and Aragorn, where they had continued on the path ahead of them.

"She doesn't like the forest," he announced proudly. "Wherever she's from, I like it."

"Don't like forest," Nisarsai said while smiling. "_Asetil_ forest."

"Well that is some… progress," Aragorn said, patting Gimli on the shoulder. Legolas smiled but his eyes caught something in the distance.

"Aragorn, _nad no ennas_!" Legolas said quickly. Gimli grasped his axe tightly once more and Nisarsai stood to attention.

"_Man cenich_?" Aragorn asked, watching his friend.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas replied. Aragorn gestured to Nisarsai to get down and then placed his hand on his sword.

"Do not let him speak, for he will try to bespell us." The three readied their weapons and stood patiently. Nisarsai crouched down behind a tree and watched nervously, her eyes growing brighter. There was a burst of white light; she shut her eyes tight, whispering frantically.

"_Xemenalopaia hettonida avul, ialayida avul Tesetillaulta, ge kanirome ey'kilatida avul_," she chanted quietly, holding her hands close to her solar plexus. While her eyes were closed, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had discovered that it was Gandalf that stood before them and he told them of the events that occurred after they had seen him last. As he ended his tale, he paused and listened, Nisarsai's soft chanting came from behind the tree. Gandalf, followed by the others approached the tree. Aragorn called out to her.

"Nisarsai!" The chanting stop, slowly she poked her head out from behind the tree. Her eyes and hair were like as they were when they first met her. Her eyes narrowed on Gandalf.

"_Ey'tiina Tesetillau_."

"_Qan, ey'tiiav_," Gandalf replied. Nisarsai's jaw dropped and she scrambled out from behind the tree, not caring that the tree groaned as she grasped at it.

"_Ceiaoína Ceicedar! Tiina iu Inaja? Tiina nca avul lanaior? __Kal tiina?_" she approached him quickly and then stopped suddenly, wary of him. "_Tiina Sramvran_?"

Gandalf smiled at her, "_Avui raani, n­âv naui ceionn enlio, scyna iu lanrinle ce tiida vareudiza. Tiiav ama lanrinor, ey'avui. Oceávn ama thaedlta va paderávn mbani ge sweqor_."

She looked at Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas who all shrugged, unable to follow the conversation. She sighed and nodded in partial defeat and they followed Gandalf who lead them out of the forest. As they stepped out of Fangorn Forest and into the bright sunlight, Aragorn spoke to Gandalf.

"You know of the language she speaks?" he asked the wizard.

"Yes, how did you find her?"

"She came from a strange rock that we came upon as we traveled into Rohan, it had a symbol on it. I did not recognize it, but the rock split open with a green light and she fell out."

"A rock you say? That is strange indeed. Before you ask, no. She is not a servant of Sauron, nor a servant of any other force in this world. The rock she came from must have been a portal, but why she came here… I do not know." They stopped and Gandalf whistled, summoning forth a white horse, the other horses followed him and came to the group.

"_Thra ociavn? Vineril sigarniav siadara?" _Nisarsai asked as she mounted her horse.

"What did she say?" Legolas asked, while pulling Gimli up behind him on the horse.

"She is asking where we are going," Gandalf replied. "_Ociavn ny _Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." With that, they began to make their way on horseback across the land. As night fell, they stopped and set up a small camp.

Twilight set in and cold gusts of wind came down from the mountains surrounding the plains. In the shelter of a small cliff face, Gimli started a small fire as Legolas brought in two rabbits he shot on the plains. Nisarsai sat between Gandalf and Aragorn, in front of the fire, watching the rabbits cook as the two spoke it low voices to each other. She waited a bit for their conversation to trail off.

"_Thra tiiav_?" she asked, turning to look at Gandalf. The fire illuminating half of her face.

"Arda," he replied simply. She waited, thinking he would explain further. When she realized he was not, she sighed in exasperation.

"_Jhaoiláv conia iani druve va ceiaoída kaliosti, onse siadariav malla '_Arda_' tiida. Gaoirniav siadara qur scáv tia bhia, bhaser tiiav bhia, qur vielabiav, kal tiinan druvra, thra ociavn, dhain eriunida ama lanrinza, bhaser tiiav lyles?"_ she shivered.

"Legolas, may Lady Nisarsai use your cloak? I'm afraid she is not used to this weather," Gandalf looked over to Legolas who was inspecting his arrows. He removed his cloak and walked over to where they sat, handing it to her. She took it, smiling.

"_Levoejuna avui_."

"Your welcome."

"Your…welcome," she repeated, repeating it again several times softly. "_Qur iaciav 'levoejuna avui'_?"

"Thank you," Gandalf replied, poking at the fire some.

"_Ey'oertyina nau avui ceionorn, tiina?"_

"_Ey ama sevain_."

"_Anim iani_?"

"_Kellu_."

She rolled her eyes and then sat thinking. The others watched the interaction closely. "_Senni tiida nál iani fyia?_"

"_Sur._"

"_Thra tiiav cez, senni tiidan lon, tiida ge yeneataai yuromu-nye ge sevairaegaen va ey'nimil dainul. Ey'xalriiav fya daiul."_

Gandalf looked at her as she looked up into the night sky. Aragorn broke the silence.

"What did she say?"

"She asked if there was only one moon. She is disconcerted because she is used to seeing three."

"Three moons!" Gimli exclaimed. "Next she'll say that dragons are friendly." He scoffed and then checked the cooking rabbits. The meat was divided and they ate in silence. Nisarsai first inspected the meat, unsure if she should eat it, eventually she took small bites of it and it sparked her hunger. She was the first one finished eating.


	4. Vra

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, I do own Nisarsai and everything related to her.

Author's Note: The last chapter was small, so I am going to try to make up for it a bit, if I can. I am still going by the movie, still I lack book. I should have it in a week or two. If I do not get it by then… I figure out something. One way or another the Rangers of the North are coming. If I leave out anything or if Nisarsai becomes a MS, please hit me in the head.  On a side note: This started out, when I first wrote it, as a Legomance, maybe Eomance, but now I am not sure. I will have to see how things progress.

The sky began to lighten and little breezes spun about on the grass of the plain. Night fled from the rising sun and a choir of birds in the distance began to sing. The four horses ate peacefully nearby while Aragorn checked on them, placing things into the packs on their backs and patting their necks. Back at the camp, nestled under an elven cloak, Nisarsai laid curled up, sound asleep against the cliff face as the others sat around the remnants of last night's fire. Legolas inspected his arrows and bow and Gimli sharpen his ax as they sat with Gandalf, still amazed at his return, while the latter smoked his pipe and waited for Aragorn to join them.

"What should we expect in Edoras?" Aragorn asked as he returned, taking a seat next to Gimli and taking out a pipe of his own. Gandalf drew his pipe away and leaned forward some, pausing in thought before he spoke.

"Do not expect welcome, we will be seen as trespassers…" Gandalf replied, pausing some more.

"I expected that," Aragorn nodded. "Yesterday we came upon Éomer and his men; they had been banished by the King."

"Then it is worse than I thought, we may have no allies there, but this task must be done," Gandalf said, he took a long draw from his pipe. They sat in silence, the world awakening around them with the dawn. A muffled, soft yelp came from behind them. Nisarsai turned fitfully in her sleep.

"What of her?" Gimli asked, nodding in her direction.

"I do not know," Gandalf replied, looking back at the woman. "Her role here is not clear to me, nor does she have any idea of why she is here, or how she came to be here. We will take her to Edoras with us, but beyond that I do not know if she would be a help or a hindrance."

"What is she?" Legolas asked, "How to we plan to explain her presence?"

"I am unsure of that as well; she is not from here but another world." Another yelp sounded from Nisarsai and she shot up, awake.

"_Tiida dainui sorlaneru, karasetdan trisnlta_!" she shouted and then shook her head while rubbing her eyes. She looked over to the others sheepishly, "_Tali-tia eldarae, tesetauni_."

"_Eldaril, tiiavn hanyua naiul. Ceneriavn qallio_," Gandalf replied to her, she nodded and began to unravel herself from the cloak. He turned back to Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. "She had a nightmare."

"Is that what 'tye-shye-ta-uni' meant?" Aragorn asked. Gandalf nodded.

"Introduce her as Nisarsai from the North. I will try to teach her some Westron before we reach Edoras, basic phrases." Gandalf stood as she approached, using her fingers to comb her hair. "_Sigarnina nisiada ge ceidar lanrinem; ociavn merole_."

"_Dariiav avihlly. Dhain nisiadiav iangni?_" she straighten her clothes and adjusted pieces as she asked.

"_Iu saliceil_, 'Good day'."

"Good day," she repeated while smiling. Gandalf nodded.

"_Calimeh tiina? Sur tiida_ 'yes' _va qan tiida_ 'no'."

"Yes, _tiiav_."

"Good, _tali_." Gandalf took a last draw from his pipe, Nisarsai watched warily, her eyebrows furrowed some.

"_Bhaser jaiceicana erikui? Ey'fyiana naboknii_?"

"_Kellu, narye tiida iu dreojaor ceari jeani locanem lanrinem. Ceari _'men'_ va _'dwarves'…_ Dhain tiina_?"

"_Iadruvra, iu Diorhco Iadruvra Dalidalta_," she stated proudly, taking out a small bound book from a pocket. She opened it and showed Gandalf the print of strange green interlocking sigils on a silver square, underneath strange script spelled out _Dalida: Bovjalinu, Daluívralinu, Jainalinu_.

"'Du-lye-du': land of the Exiles, land of the people of 'Du-ly', land of the free. _Qurao nifyln tiina_?"

"_Ceiavlon_."

Gandalf turned to the others who were now standing and watching them, "She is a 'dhyar-ka aird-ruo-ra' from 'du-lye-du' and is ninety-three years old."

"Ninety-three!" Gimli exclaimed and shook his head, turning toward the horses. The rest followed and then mounted their respective steeds. Gandalf pointed to the horse, "Horse."

"Horse," Nisarsai repeated. "_Thra tiida ge siuit_?"

"_Nuval, bhaser_?" he looked at her questioningly, a bit put off by her question.

"_Ge eruino lasin kenlioda tan jinka siadaor_."

"What did she ask?"

"Where the sea was… just in case." They started again toward Edoras. Along the way, Gandalf pointed out objects to Nisarsai and translated. He told here how to ask for things and words of politeness, which took her more time than anything else did. Gandalf explaind to the others that politeness was inflected in tone and endings for words and not in words themselves where she was from. In the other aspects she learned fast but was really only repeating and memorizing the phrases and not understanding the words behind them. By midday, Edoras appeared and they slowed in their approach. As they entered the village, Nisarsai pulled up the hood of the cloak, shifting uncomfortably on the horse from the grieved atmosphere. They dismounted at the foot of the stairs leading up to Meduseld, Gandalf addressed them.

"Follow my lead, keep a sharp eye open," he turned to Nisarsai, "_Salarheme, ama tiida iu iaoinor acinorém va kanil vaoithida. Tiina onsimolelv?"_

"No, I not am… _onsimolelv_," she replied softly, looking around. They started up the stairs, Gandalf first with Legolas and Aragorn on either side while Gimli and Nisarsai walked close behind. Before they reached the main door a group of guards stood before it, one stepped towards them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame... By order of - Grima Wormtongue," the guard said with some regret. Gandalf nodded to the others and they began to relinquish there weapons.

"And him in the back," the guard gestured toward Nisarsai.

"She is unarmed," Gandalf replied.

"Pardon me, milady," the guard looked to Gandalf, "Your staff."

Gandalf glanced at his staff questioningly then gave an innocent look to Hama the guard, "Mm. Oh. You would not part an old man from his… walking stick."

Hama hesitated, then finally nodding and turning to lead them into the building. Gandalf cast a glance back at the four and winked. He bent over some and Legolas went to his side, helping him. Inside Nisarsai watched the people, particularly the group of guards that watched them like prey and then focused her sight onto the aged king and dark haired man next to him. Grima narrowed his eyes at the party and leaned toward the king.

"My Lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe," he whispered persuasively.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf called out.

In a raspy and weak voice the king answered, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Grima stood after speaking in the king's ear and approached the group, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He spoke loudly, more to the other people in the room than Gandalf himself.

Gandalf's countenance grew harsh, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He raised his staff threateningly toward Grima, whose eyes grew wide with shock as he spoke impatiently.

"Your staff…I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The guards rushed forward, trying to grab at the members of the group. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli quickly subdue them. As Legolas turned to help Nisarsai, one of the guards grabbed her from behind but before Legolas could reach her, she quickly tossed him over her shoulder keeping his arm in an awkward position. She looked down at the guard.

"Stay!" she commanded. Gandalf moved toward the king as Gimli pinned down Grima.

"Théoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said sympathetically, he then extended his hand out speaking directly to Théoden, "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

A soft chuckle came from the king, Nisarsai shivered. Théoden spoke, this time with a stronger and clearer voice, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Suddenly Gandalf threw back the outer robe of grey he wore and stood before all shining with power in white robes, "I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He positioned his staff, focusing on the king. From the side a woman tried to run out to the king but Aragorn stops her.

"If I go, Théoden dies," said the king, but not in Théoden's voice.

"You will not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!" the king said angrily in other voice.

"Be gone!" Gandalf raised his staff, Théoden was pushed into the back of his throne, and then he slumped over. The woman pried away from Aragorn and knelt at the feet of the king, taking him by the shoulders. The people in the room watched in amazement as the years and weariness shed off the king. Nisarsai stepped forward to Gandalf, watching intently.

"I know your face," Théoden said to the woman, his eyes searching her face, "Éowyn... Éowyn." She smiled and comforted Théoden who then looked up to Gandalf.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said.

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf replied as Hama came forward. Théoden drew out the sword and breathed deeply. His eyes looked about the room and settled on Grima. Hama followed his stare and the guards grabbed Grima and began dragging him toward the doors of the hall. Théoden and the others followed as Grima protested loudly. The guards threw him on the stairs where he rolled a bit down them. Nisarsai grabbed onto Gandalf's shoulder, whispering furiously.

"_Dhain ama tiida_?"

Gandalf looked to her, the hood pulled off her head and her eyes glittering. "_Arranana_ Nisarsai."

She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair impatiently. When she looked up, she saw Grima running away through the crowd, grabbing a horse as he went. The guard shouted and the people of the village bowed. Théoden then looked about confused and then turned to his guards and Gandalf.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"


	5. Sen

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings… I do own Nisarsai and everything related to her.

Author's Note: Oh my, am I excited… yeah… hehehe. I pardon for my screwing up of the timeline some… but yet. These things happen in the world of fan fiction… it could be worse, I could have Arwen show up and fight. But based on the responds I get I will either go through with what I have planned or not.

Nisarsai stood back as they brought out the body of the king's son, Théodred. A crowd had gathered wearing black, some crying but nearly all looking grave. The procession lead by Théoden followed, Nisarsai walked beside Aragorn and Gandalf. She looked around as if searching for something. Confusion was written all over her face. Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a questioning look. She looked to him and then to Gandalf and then back to the body of Théodred. Gandalf leaned over to her.

"_Dhian varedada naiul_?" he whispered.

"_Thra tiidan ge Taalieaor? Thra tiida ge jyiaienor? Ey'kelsidan daiul ge xrinza, tiidan? Qur mandida Iea_?" she whispered back frantically as they began to put the body inside the burial mound. Her eyes widened as she watched, "_Qan… qan, ey'vuridan ama…tsciida iu laonghivra. _Gandalf_ vural vineril_!" her voice became louder, some people nearby looked over in concern.

"Nisarsai_, sora naiihlly… ama ey'tiida naiui lanrinor. Ey'jyiunidan dainui iaienor. Jaceicul, druida daiui eunor_."

"_Ama ey'jhaoiláv nimaca… ge siuit… ey'jhaoilada mandea ge siuit_," she gulped and closed her eyes. "_Onawitya nimacal daiul, Slaaveun drual daiul, Pliynca ncal daiul lanaior naiui parraile, Xia llereal daiul va druada ge limtuer visa Ihsaném va tiada him suhatyea mal siaciada ceav Nhumi va vielabada, eyial tiada setja va mainliotada Kiyrave. Iea, Lumneinaja Ieasem, eliertiav naiul, ey'siadaridan gen eun ge Taalraetem, narye ey'xiniamul tiara_." She opened her eyes again, breathing deeply and then looking away as they shut Théodred's body in the mound. Gandalf turned to Aragorn.

"Take her inside quickly," he told him.

"Why is she troubled Gandalf, has she never seen the dead?"

"No, I believe it is a great insult to bury someone where she is from. That is why she asked where the sea is, that is the home of her Death God. They are burned and their ashes I assume are put into the sea."

"A death god, like Mandos?"

"Yes, but female I believe… this may be harder that I first thought. If she is from a different world we cannot leave her here without any knowledge of things she may find profane or even evil. Take her inside, we will discuss this later."

Aragorn took Nisarsai by the forearm and led her back up to the village. Legolas and Gimli followed close behind. She paused and grabbed her head suddenly, wincing in pain. Aragorn and Legolas held her so that she would not fall. She sucked in her breath and blinked her eyes rapidly, shaking her head some. Slowly she straightened her self.

"_Vieceicáv qur tyuniav bhia_," she said to them, she pause and spoke again, "I… know? How I… be here. Lost in head… I know again…sorry."

"You remember how you came here," Legolas offered. She looked at him and shrugged at his words. They walked through the village and up the steps. At a table in the hall they sat. Hama approached them and returned their weapons, bowing some.

"I am sorry I had to take them before, though you got on well without them," he said.

"All is forgiven," Aragorn replied, nodding at Hama who then left with another guard to go back the king who was still at the burial mound. A woman came to them and sat down a pitcher and wooden cups, bowing some and then walking away. Legolas poured a cup of the mead and handed it to Nisarsai. She brought it to her face and scrunched her nose, looking into the cup suspiciously. She watched the other three take a drink from their own cups.

"What this?" she asked.

"Mead," Aragorn replied. "Drink."

She looked back at the cup and then set it down, sighing as she looked about. She made a gesture of writing. They looked at her confused.

"_Iilo va latha…aoiqa.Qanuiav…" _she rolled her eyes and felt about her person. She pulled out the small bound booklet she had shown Gandalf earlier and then what looked like a stick wrapped in yellow cloth. She opened the booklet to a blank page and bent over it, using the stick to draw.

"Is she drawing?" Gimli asked as the three of them watched her carefully.

"Yes, it may be easier for her to communicate this way… for more complex thoughts," Legolas answered, he looked to Aragorn. "If she remembers how she got here, this will explain more of why she is here."

"Here," she said leaning back. On the paper she had drawn several scenes, she pointed to the first, "I go home… from city… night." The picture was a simple drawing of what seemed to be her and a large horse creature along a road. She looked at their faces and when they nodded, she pointed to the next scene.

"Men… evil men…," she paused thinking. "See I evil men from road." The picture showed several figures near large rocks and boulders and sigil was written above them. Legolas pointed to it.

"What is that?"

"_Sramvran aoiqitalhet_, I from _Dalida_… they from _Sram_," she said and pointed to the next picture. It showed her, no longer on the horse hiding near the group. "I go… to see who they are."

The next picture shows her running from the men, "They go to me… I go." They others nod in understanding. She points again; the picture shows her alone at the rock outcrop leaning against a rock.

"I rest… lost them… came here again… rest." The last picture was a bunch of scribbles, "I come… here." She closed the booklet. Aragorn looked at her as Gandalf came in with Théoden and Éowyn. Aragorn stood and the others followed en suite. The king gave a weak smile and went to his throne; Éowyn looked at Aragorn intently before looking away to her uncle. His guards entered the room and Théoden took a deep breath.

"Saruman will not have taken this defeat lightly and I will not allow these lands to be ruled by him. Send word and find Éomer, we ride on to Isengard tomorrow morning."

Gandald looked to Aragorn who nodded as the guards left the hall to prepare. Théoden spoke quietly with Éowyn while Gandalf approached the others.

"You convinced him to fight then?" Gimli asked.

"There was much need, his concerns were more about how many of the Rohirrim he would be able to muster," Gandalf saw Nisarsai's booklet on the table. "She will go with us."

"Into battle?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"Hopefully not, but I feel it is not wise to leave her here… alone," he paused. "Nisarsai_, siadarina sylvu…ramou sylvuston aie ge garipo meihnida_?"

"_Uiv, ama lanrin tiida him vusin kiesti. __Avui lorain romesodan avul, cotel mainida ceav ge Dalidavran Renzoana. Av táv cita ceav ge Tannevusia vusiiloliar. Vieceicáv qur tyuniav bhia_."

"_Ulay_?"

"_Paderaeav ge merolta vranu nimoav iu yel locanor ge twanelv ge lanopaem. Dejaeav nyasti va ushuav dainul tia Sramvran denailiarn. Nimodan avul va xeoludan avul; Jhaoilaeav nivrela dainul va scáv luna gen nosernnle. Suhatyuav throna iu nosernor va eiroav iu klavorsaor va táv bhia_."

Gandalf stood silently, absorbing what she had just said.

"She may not be the only of her kind here," Gandalf said. "But she knows how to fight, in her world there was a war going on as well. She is a writer."

"My Lords," Éowyn inquired, "Dinner shall be ready shortly. Gandalf, Aragorn, my uncle wishes to speak with you." Aragorn and Gandalf followed Éowyn to the Théoden while Legolas and Gimli sat with Nisarsai.

"So, she's a writer and can fight," Gimli said to Legolas. "Do you think she has seen battle?"

"I do not know, she handled here herself well with the guards when we first arrived," Legolas replied. He turned to her and pointed at her booklet. "What is that?"

She thought for a moment and then opened to the first page that seemed to be connected to other pages but removable. On it were lines or strange script, she pointed to the first line.

"_Libiar: Nisarsai Afelapa, paraiyaem Alriss Afelapa va Thaiteno Talju_," she pointed to the word _Alrariss_, "_Parrai_." Next, she pointed to the word _Thaiteno_, "_Canrai_."

"Father and mother, your family name is 'afye-la-pa'," Legolas nodded. She turned the page to a map of a city next to the ocean.

"_Auhenamero, Dalida…avui lanaiem_," she said the last part softly, "My home." She took a deep breath, gulping some. She looked to Legolas and Gimli, "Alone… I… time?" She pointed out the doors. Legolas shook his head.

"We cannot let you wander alone, it is dangerous for you."

"I will go with her Legolas," Gimli said, he looked at Nisarasi. "You and I, we go outside." She nodded and they got up and left the room. Legolas got up as well and joined Aragorn and Gandalf. Outside Nisarsai sat off to the side on the top of the stairs, crossing her arms over her knees and buried her head in her arms. Gimli sat next to her silently as the twilight came over them. She took deep, long breaths, sighing some as she exhaled, gulping here or there. After a few minutes, she raised her head rubbing her hands over her face and pushing her hair back with force. Gimli watched her with some concern but said nothing. She looked to him, in the darkening light, her hair shimmered and eyes glowed with some strange force but it then dissipated and she smiled weakly at him.

"Where you from Gimli?" she asked.

"Lonely Mountain," he replied and pointed north. "Far from here."

"They from… Lonely… Mountain…Legolas, Aragorn?" she asked slowly.

"No, Legolas is from Mirkwood… close to Lonely Mountain. Aragorn is from Rivendell," he pointed north again but more westward. She nodded and then shivered some, looking down at her clothes.

"Cold," she said.

Gimli pointed back towards the doors and they stood to go back inside when suddenly people in the village began to scream. Quickly the guards came out and they pointed to the sky. On the horizon, the silhouette of a great beast drew near. The sounds of its wings grew louder as it approached. Gimli went to grab Nisarsai's hand but found she had started down the stairs. Gandalf and the others came out of the hall.

"A dragon!" Gimli exclaimed to them. They all looked to the sky as the creature made its way straight for Edoras.


	6. Ria

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings; I do own Nisarsai and all things associated with her.

Author's Note: Apologies for the long time with no update: financial situation, school, and bears oh my! I created this language to those who are wondering, it is for a world I created. As consequence, it is always evolving and becoming more complex (especially after taking a class on 'how to create your own language'). So, I am not sure about this chapter, I would appreciate feedback and input as to what you, my dear readers, think. (All criticism welcomed) Thank you to all of you who have reviewed; I would not have thought to start this story again if it was not for the reviews. As a warning I will be mixing the movie and book versions, taking elements from both.

The black shape grew nearer as the guards began to assemble on the orders of the king. The large wings of the beast beat slowly in the air. The people of Edoras ran for shelter, many of them ran back into their homes while others fled and hid. A general chaos infected the place. Legolas saw Nisarsai at the foot of the stairs; she stood still, watching the creature approach. The movement of the villagers and guards around her made her seem frozen in time. Slowly she blinked as her hands crossed over her chest, in a strange gesture. A shudder ran through her as she took a deep breath. She began to walk away from the building.

"Legolas get her!" Gandalf ordered as he too saw her begin to wander away in a daze. Both Legolas and Aragorn quickly leaped down the stairs and caught her by the arms. Legolas got to her first, turning her around, her eyes flashed angrily at him; he hesitated.

"Nisarsai!" Aragorn exclaimed as he reached her other side. "Come quickly!" He took her other arm and Legolas snapped away from her gaze as they began to take her up the steps. She pulled back suddenly as they tried to grip her arms, they soon started to drag her up the stairs as she struggled more fiercely.

"_Qan! Oceáv!_" she yelled, trying to wrestle out of their grip, "_Yuromdan vrona-av!"_ Legolas gripped her arm tighter and they tried to drag her up the stairs, the creature was coming closer. Nisarsai finally twisted her arm loose from Aragorn, shoving him away in a panic. She to Legolas and pried herself from his grip. Her eyes went back to the beast in the sky as she ran fast from them, calling out frantically.

"_Tiiav bhia, Naorra! Roc'hetavn_!" she screamed, the people of the village watched her in horror and then ran to their homes as the guards ran down the steps to stop her. The beast began to dive for the village, landing right outside it. Before the guards could reach her, Nisarsai sped off towards the entrance of the village. Legolas caught up with her and grabbed her tightly around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She screamed wildly, squirming and kicking. The others, as well as the guards, came up behind them and watched as two figures walked through the entrance of Edoras. They both wore cloaks of a dark gray.

"_Oceada!_" a strong, deep, male voice called out. His shorter companion pulled a long dark blade out and pointed it at them. Behind them a third figure appeared, the tallest of the three, also wearing a dark cloak.

"_Ahidhal! __Qan sicididan_," Nisarsai called out, still trying to get out of Legolas' grasp. Gandalf stepped forward with Aragorn and Théoden at his side.

"Legolas release her," he ordered. Legolas hesitated then let her go abruptly and she stumbled some before running to the tallest of the three figures. The one who had called out to them grabbed her gently by the shoulders and cupped her face in his gloved hands.

"_Tiina Nisarsai Afelapa_?" he asked. She nodded, breathing heavily and shaking. Her hands gripped his upper arms tightly. She was about to speak when the shorter companion spoke.

"_Thra tiida ge malsa_?" a stern female voice asked, coming from the shortest figure. She looked over the crowd ahead of them, the blade still alert in her hand.

"_Qan senni tiida malsa_," Nisarsai said, her face was confused. The man holding her searched her eyes.

"_Aie, Teseti tiida bhia. __Távn drua-nai, aerrona avn daule. __Narye sigarniavn sidara bhaser tiida bhia_."

Nisarsai grew pale and looked back towards Gandalf and the others. The villagers had come out of their homes, timidly looking about for the winged beast, but it was nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath, calming herself some.

"Gandalf!" she cried out, "_Vinqa tiida bhia. __Hal tiida bhia ce Testi graoinrada? __Hal syvustinan vrona_?"

"_Thra tiida ge palsyua_?" he called back. Gandalf looked to Théoden, "I have asked her where the beast is."

"_Palsyua_?" she thought for a moment, a confused look on her face and then looked to the tallest member of group. Realization dawned on her. "_Ce qan tiida palsyua; tiida Namhìtr… musahe va tanaur druvra. __Palsyua_!?"

Gandalf turned to Théoden and the remainder of the Fellowship, "There has been some mistake. There is no dragon, but there is something here that may be of equal misfortune. I suggest we go inside. Théoden-king would you give these people leave to enter?"

Théoden thought for a moment, suspicious of the new strangers, "Who are they Gandalf? You say there is no dragon, yet we all saw one."

"It is a complicated matter I believe, Théoden-king, but your people are in no danger from these people at this time. As for whom they are, that is what I wish to find out, but I believe that it would be best discussed inside."

"Very well but I want them watched." Gandalf nodded and turned back to Nisarsai. The king began back towards the stairs, followed by a few of the guards. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stayed to walk with Nisarsai and her new companions.

"_Sciana, senni tiida jeani weceia_," Gandalf said to them. They followed; the tallest of them stayed at Nisarsai's side while the two others walked ahead of them. Gandalf led the way and the others followed Nisarsai with the rest of the guards behind them.

As they entered the hall, the people of Edoras watched anxiously, the air was tense and the two strangers that had spoken stood erect and proud. They drew back there hoods and shocked gasps filled the room. The man that had spoke stood strappingly before them; his dark, near black, skin standing out in the room. His face was remarkable, dark brown eyes that shone with a fierce dark fire framed from below by high wide cheekbones, pointed elf-like ears, and a strong jaw, clearly visible, as his dark hair had been pulled back into a tight braid. Like his female companion, he wore a long black tunic and loose black trousers with a belt at his hips that held a blade. The woman beside him glared at the room, her body small and fragile seeming, with hair that shimmered lavender and silver pulled back into a braid as well, showing off the three points of her high ears. Her eyes were a clear green-grey that seemed to reflect like a pool of water at noon set against the near translucent white of her skin. Her pixie-like features were in contrast with the stern and proud look on her face.

However, when the third figure revealed himself, the people were most shocked. A few of the women fled the room or fainted, while the men grabbed their weapons. He leaned against pillar, nonchalantly, as if they were not reacting so and glanced about the room with his yellow-brown cat eyes. Nisarsai stood close to him; her golden hands around his long olive tanned one, which had scaled ridges along his long fingers. His cheekbones also bore the same broad scales that traveled up into his long and unbound golden red hair. He wore a dark leather sleeveless robe. Gandalf looked at him cautiously and then to Nisarsai. He leaned over to Théoden, who told his guards to stand down.

"_Tiiav Rombaren Liierna"_, the male said, he then gestured to his shorter companion, _"Ama tiida avui anghali Yeryuana Tensorenal_." He then gestured to the strange man,_ "Va avui anghali Ahidhal CaosBheriathaeb ge Namhìtrem__." _He turned back to Théoden speaking quickly in Nisarsai's language. When he was done, Aragorn and Théoden looked to Gandalf who looked very grim. He then turned to them.

"His name is Rombaren Liierna, she is Yeryuana Tensorenal and he is Ahidhal CaosBheriathaeb of the 'Na-vee-tra'. They were helping in the search of Nisarsai, who had run into a group of evildoers of some sort. Rombaren and Yeryuana are trained in the hidden arts and through them we were able to find that Nisarsai passed through a doorway from her world to ours. They also discovered that one of the evildoers passed through before she did. They are here to find this person and stop them."

"Exactly," Yeryuana spoke. Her voice was sharp and clear, unlike the smooth roundness of Rombaren. She glanced about the room, sizing up the people while stepping forward. "But I think you do not place the importance that my comrade stressed. This is not just an 'evildoer'… this is a _Teseti_! One who's whole desire is the destruction of all that created by _Edvurdai_; one powerful enough to come to your world without the help of another! He must be stopped; both your world and our world are at grave risk."

"How do you know Westron?" Aragorn asked suspiciously, many of the people in the hall stepped back as she walked nearer.

"It is a talent of mine, I have the ability to acquire languages quickly," she smirked. "My comrade and I are _Rahayliarn_, followers of _Melraha_, Lady of the Mysteries of the Heavens. Through her we are given knowledge of the secret and hidden ways… what you would call magic."

"And what of the dragon that frightened my people?" Théoden asked anger in his voice.

"Dragon… dragon," Yeryuana pondered the word for a moment and then narrowed her flashing eyes on the king. "That word is unsuitable for our companion, he is from the race of the _Namhìtr_, their true form is that of winged reptilian being, something physically close to what you would call a 'dragon', but they have to ability to become a form much like the _Iadruvran_. He is not some greedy insignificant beast to which you associate that word!"

"You will not display this insolence in my hall!" Théoden shouted. "We are going to war; my people do not need to be frightened regardless of what race your companion is from. Go and find your _Teseti_ and then leave this place." Gandalf walked over the Théoden and sat at his side, leaning over and speaking to him quietly. Yeryuana went back and spoke to her group, discussing what had been said. Nisarsai caught Legolas' eye and looked away uncertainly only to find Gimli's gaze upon her. She sighed and looked down; Aidhal placed an arm around her shoulders and spoke in her ear quietly. Gandalf's voice broke into all the discussions of the room.

"This has been a time of stress and it seems if any of our plans are to be set two things are needed, food and rest. Théoden-king has granted our visitors leave to find those two comforts here this night. Tomorrow the Rohirrim ride on to Isengard, you may join us or go on your way."

Yeryuana translated and Rombaren spoke to her in a chiding way before she spoke, "We accept and offer apologies for any insult you have endured from us. We will ride with you; our wars may now be entwined."

A table was set up, the king and his guests sat at it, and people began to bring food out to them. The newcomers, including Nisarsai, sat uncomfortably as food was given to them. The others noticed so Yeryuana spoke.

"Forgive my comrades and I, we are not used to being served food… things are different where we are from." She picked up a spoon, looking at it oddly.

"Where you are from?" Théoden started, "what is it like? Do you have a leader?"

"For your third question, yes, we have many leaders. Our king is Valnir Majenus, direct descendant of the great Queen Raivecin, daughter of Dalui Majenus who led the Exiles from Sram. _Xemenalopaia_ keep him." She took a small sip of the soup. "Our land of Dalida is a vast and encompassing land. I am from Damiana, along the Southern coastline in Eastern Dalida. It is beautiful and we wish to keep it that way. What is this land called?"

Aragorn answered, with leave from Théoden, "This Rohan. May I ask why is it that you and your companions vary so differently from each other?"

Yeryuana looked at Rombaren and Nisarsai and then to the Rohan, "Ah, yes. It was not always so, that the _Iadruvran_ looked so different from each other. But the High Gods, in an effort to protect us from _Tesetillau_ and his son, gathered a group of _Iadruvran_ and blessed us with certain traits that distinguish ourselves from each other and then helped created the first civilizations of the _Iadruvran_. I am a _Fein Iadruvra_, protected by _Soraolayna_, Peaceful Lady of the Waters. Rombaren is a _Cirtemaid Iadruvra_, protected by _Nacitta_, Keeper of the Just. And Nisarsai is a _Diorhco_ _Iadruvra_, protected by _Naniusis_, Lord of the Sands and Defender of _Levitha_, the White Lady."

Gimli spoke, "Is it true that your land has three moons?"

"Yes, does not yours."

"No, we only have one. May I ask how did you know where Nisarsai was?"

"It was Ahidhal who knew where she had gone. They are good friends and he was able to track her with ease. I must say that I am glad you found Nisarsai. I am sure she was confused at first; the experience of traveling in such a way can affect the mind. The witness who led us to finding her was not able to remember the event for sometime."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"There was one who saw the attack on Nisarsai but the blast from the portal left them dazed for a few days." She quickly translated the conversation to her comrades. Aidhal looked from Nisarsai to Yeryuana.

"_Kal druoda Nisarsai_?" he spoke, his voice was deep but soft as he placed his hand on Nisarsai's hand. Yeryuana looked to Théoden and Gandalf.

"Who found her? The spot that the portal opened to was an empty field and we saw no one until we came here."

"It was my companions here: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. They were traveling," Gandalf answered. Yeryuana told Aidhal and he looked at the three of them. He bowed his head and spoke.

"_Madariav-nai; ba haeth caegh abag_."

"He thanks you," Yeryuana clarified, in both our tongue and his own.

Aragon and the others nodded back, Nisarsai smiled brightly. "Is there any way that Nisarsai and the others can understand us or we them?" Aragorn asked Yeryuana.

"Perhaps Rombaren and Ahidhal, but Nisarsai is young and knows little of magic. Her mother is a healer, so she may know some of those arts. I do not know."

"Perhaps you and I can think of something," Gandalf said. "If we are traveling together in these dark times we need to be able to communicate better, earlier today being a prime example."

"Yes, after we finish are meal Rombaren and I will confer with you."

"Pardon me, m'lady you said that Nisarsai was young," Gimli started. "She said she was 93."

Yeryuana smiled, her pearly teeth shining, "Well I am only 100 but I have been training since I was 32 and Rombaren is nearly 111 but was born into his guild... I believe Ahidhal is over 400. Nisarsai has just come of age but her experience with the outside world is very little. I do not think she has ever traveled outside of the city."

While they talked, Rombaren gave Nisarsai a roll of parchment like sheets colored a light green. She rolled them out and read them slowly, smiling and tearing up a bit. Yeryuana face was stoic, "Letters from home, friends, news clippings; they gave to us to give to her if we found her."

There was light conversation throughout the meal and as it closed Yeryuana, Rombaren, and Gandalf stepped outside for a moment before asking Legolas to join them as well. Inside Aragorn and Théoden discussed, leaving Nisarsai, Aidhal, and Gimli. After a few moments of awkward silence, Gimli spoke.

"So, your friend," he gestured to Aidhal, "Is from Dalida?"

Nisarsai nodded, "Family friend and... good friend of me. Nice he come." She patted Aidhal's arm. "He sorry he scares."

"Its no worry, they have never seen such a... creature before."

"Dalida was home for Namhítr before Iadruvran came."

"I see," Gimli took a drink but promptly sputtered when a bright light pulsed from outside. The guards inside drew there weapons. Aragorn looked to see Aidhal shielding Nisarsai. Gandalf came through the door followed by Yeryuana, Rombaren, and Legolas. Aragorn lowered his weapon and the rest of the guards relaxed.

"We have found a way to help bridge the language barrier," Gandalf announced.

"Yes indeed, it was easier than we thought. The magic is called quickly in this land," Rombaren said. Nisarsai smiled and jumped a bit. Rombaren bowed to Théoden, "My lord." Théoden nodded.

"Nisarsai, Ahidhal," Gandalf called them over. Nisarsai came in front of Gandalf, Aidhal behind her. Gandalf and Yeryuana stood on either side, their hands ahead of them. A light glow started around her and grew intensity until pulsed out into the room in once burst. They then did the same to Aidhal.

"Well this should make things easier," Gimli said gruffly. Nisarsai went to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I can understand you now! I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier," she exclaimed as she hugged. Aragorn and Legolas came over to them and she proceeded to hug them in turn. She beamed brightly, her eyes taking on their jeweled properties. Yeryuana's eyes sharpened and she quickly went over to Nisarsai and grasped her by her chin looking into her eyes.

"Ahidhal has this happened before?" she asked. Aidhal came to them and looked at Nisarsai. He shook his head, looking worried. Nisarsai's smile had fallen and the glow seeped away.

"Is that not normal among your kind?" Legolas asked. Yeryuana shook her head. "Her eyes shine like that when she is distressed or happy."

"Nisarsai how do you feel?" the pale woman asked, eyeing her closely.

"Fine, a bit sleepy. What is wrong? I do not understand... I feel fine."

Yeryuana hesitated in speaking, "We should rest, we will talk more in the morning."


End file.
